This invention relates generally to a chute and more particularly is concerned with lining a chute in order to protect the chute against damage and to prevent material build-up on a side of the chute.
Material such as ore and rock, which is to be loaded onto a conveyor belt, can be guided from a discharge hopper by a chute onto an upwardly facing surface of the conveyor belt. This type of arrangement works satisfactorily but in certain conditions the chute can be subjected to considerable wear and tear. A further factor is that the material may include sticky constituents which build up on a wall of the chute. With time this material hardens and, in order to remove it from the chute, considerable effort is required.